Table for Two
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry comes to a crucial decision, set in a world ruled by Voldemort dark themes homosexual relationship, I own nothing


-1-

Harry's breathing was all but silent as he watched the six heavily cloaked slightly tipsy men exit the bar taking note of the masks that they had attached to their sides. It had become a bit of a fashion statement for the death eaters after the war. Having a mask meant having rank, those without a mask were nothing more than foot stools, but even more than that it was a sneer to those few that dared continue to fight. They didn't have to wear their masks any more because they'd won; the mask was a symbol, a trophy. And to those few who remained it was a snub that never failed to make them flinch. Harry didn't though. Even when the Order had disbanded and the war was most obviously _over_ Harry couldn't bring himself to flinch at the sight of them. Silently he pressed himself against the dirty wall as the men approached and reached into his pocket to pull out a flask. He didn't need an hour, really he only needed a few moments so he took half the usual dosage and slipped the leather hat on just as he felt himself change.

"AND THEN I SAID TO HER-! AHAHAH-YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I SAID? HAHAHA-omph!" Harry cut the man off with a swift jerk of his hand knocking the wind out of him easily before moving to the next man who was blinking at him in shock. Harry crashed the hilt of his blade into the side of the man's head shoved his elbow into one of the other men's sternums. Grabbed an arm and tossed another onto the cold unforgiving ground before spinning and punching the two remaining men square in the face. He didn't give them a chance to recover; instead he dropped and began gathering what he could into a small enchanted bag. He took what few weapons they had along with their money and wands before whispering a trigger word softly and watching the charmed rope fly forward wrapping around the men easily.

"Who the fuck are you- you- you-!" one of the more drunken men groaned loudly. Harry sneered and pressed a small rock to the side of one of the men's heads only to jerk at the sound of apparition. Crap.

"_Abduco_." He whispered harshly causing the ropes to glow softly. A flash of light blinded the death eaters approaching as the men disappeared and Harry quickly grabbed for the hilt of his dagger. "_absum._" He whispered triggering his own port key. Seconds later he was facing a rather drawn looking Hermione and an amused looking Ron. The death eaters had landed in the middle of the room ruining Hermione's carefully piled books and stacks of paper. "Sorry about that." He said before grabbing hold of the rope and tugging. "I'll be in interrogation if you need me!" Hermione winced visibly before pointedly lifting her wand to set her papers in order.

It had been hard at first. Accepting that the war was over and accepting that Harry had given up. Now though the golden trio had more to worry about than long lost ideals and morals. Survival was key. Voldemort had never given up on searching for Harry, if anything his efforts had doubled in the last few years, even after Harry had made it quite clear that he didn't want to fight any more. So they survived. And soon, very soon, Harry would be able to provide Ron and Hermione an escape. He'd been planning it since the morning he'd caught Hermione in the loo throwing up what seemed like everything she'd ever consumed. Her gaze that morning had settled it for both of them. She loved him dearly and he loved her, but neither of them were willing to risk the life of her child for the sake of clinging to the golden years of their life. So she and Ron would leave and Harry would do his best to survive on his own as he always had. What he'd stolen today combined with the amount he would get from reselling the wands would finally be enough to hide his friends and their child away for many years to come. Perhaps one day he would be able to visit them- in the dark of night possibly, though he doubted it.

Harry sighed as he cast several different wards and charms on the room. Inside the cottage it was safe to use magic because Hermione had managed to ward it well enough to hide their magic. Outside though was an entirely different matter. Harry's magical signature was like a beacon, especially since hitting his magical majority, so he stuck to using potions and charmed objects for many of his trips outside of the cottage.

"Potter!" one of the men said as he turned around. Harry sighed realizing that his poly juice had worn off. He had long since come to understand that he was no longer the innocent boy that had struggled so hard to remain pure. In fact, though he'd never tell Ron or Hermione- he'd actually come to enjoy the darker side of himself though he hid it well. It was like savoring a fine wine to him.

"Yes, now if any of you would like to go ahead and tell me everything you know I might be a bit more lenient. I _had _planned on simply leaving you after searching your minds, but your little friends ruined that idea. Now I'm afraid you six will be the messengers for tonight." He said trailing his fingers across the smoothness of his wand. He knew what they were saying about him these days. Since the war he had become that bad guy, and really he could care less, especially when it meant getting what he needed.

"Fuck you!" One of the men said brazenly. Harry rolled his eyes and took a step closer.

"_Ligilimense_" It was effortless now, he could easily slid into a person's head painlessly and without them noticing, but he wanted the man to notice. His blood sang as the man's screams began and memories began to well to the forefront of his mind. Harry sighed as he slowly pealed back memories catching the ones he wanted and hastily brushing the ones he didn't need to the side. Three minuets into tearing the man's mind to shreds yielded nothing so he pulled out easily with nothing more than a slight ache behind his eyes. The man before him however was bleeding from his nose, eyes and ears, his entire body was trembling. Harry smiled thinly at the man before stepping back.

"Is that all wonder boy?" Another man said his face flushed red. Harry sent a subtle locking charm at the door before smirking.

"No of course not. I'll have you begging me before this is out, but first I have to see if you have anything besides air in your head. It wouldn't do to lose valuable information because I got carried away and destroyed your sanity." He said with a small smile.

$$$$%&%$&%$%&$%&$%&$%&$

Red eyes stared down at the mangled bodies silently glittering strangely as a slow smirk twisted across his lips. Not much was left of the six men really, but then he'd come to expect that from Potter, he'd also come to expect the neatly carved words on the only part of his men that hadn't been flayed off, lacerated or burned beyond recognition.

He reached down and caressed the carefully drawn words. "Dark Lord, the war is over. I have no intention of fighting you or threatening you. Call off your dogs, let me mourn in peace, let the people mourn in peace. I have given up and the task left to me, you have nothing to fear from me. Is that not enough?" Voldemort smiled thinly his gaze darkening into something that sent shivers down the spines of the few that surrounded him. Carefully he lifted his bloodstained fingers and pressed them to his lips savoring the flavor.

"My lord?" Malfoy had grown wary of Voldemort as of late. The dark lord was calm and completely absorbed in rebuilding the world- but at times like these, or really any time something Potter related arose…Crimson eyes were prone to fill with that disturbing light- an obsession that couldn't quite be given a name. Lucius had reasoned that it could be hate but he knew the man's hate and it was very much different from this look. No, this was- wanting. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was lust. A lust so powerful that no matter how important the meeting or task the man immediately dropped what he was doing the instant Potter was mentioned.

"Potter is mine." He said quietly his voice sending shivers down the spines of his most trusted. Was Lucius truly a fool for trying to believe that it couldn't be lust? When the man spoke so possessively that it sent a thrill through everyone around him? "Have him captured; I don't care if we use every one of those useless sods that have the gall to call themselves proper death eaters. I want Potter whole and as untouched as possible. He is _mine_ to hurt." And just like that the man was turning and striding from the room leaving those left behind to let out a small breath of relief.

"Clean them up and get those messages cut off- the dark lord will want them preserved." Lucius said smoothly before sliding out of the room. A few of the newer recruits stared at the bodies in horror and watched as Rebastian flicked out his blade and carefully began peeling the flesh away.

"Get me some cloth you idiots." He muttered catching sight of them. "It's better to preserve the skin while the blood's still fresh."

$%^$%^%$^$&$%

The golden trio held hands for one last time as they stood before the fireplace waiting for McGonagall to arrive. The old woman was more than willing to smuggle them away. After that Harry wouldn't hear from them again until it was safe- perhaps never again. He hid the pain well as they wordlessly stared at each other. Hesitantly he reached out a hand and laid it over Hermione's slightly rounded belly unsurprised at her slight flinch. He knew that they couldn't forgive him for becoming what he'd become, but they understood and he supposed that was all he could ask of them now. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked away knowing the truth. They would never forget those innocent years at Hogwarts, those days of adventure and haphazard stumbling risks. They would never lose the bond that they'd forged. But Harry had changed; the darkness that surrounded them all tainted him especially because of how close he was to it. He was no longer innocent, no longer safe from the pull of the darkness. They would never again have what they'd once known in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"Take care you two." He said stepping back slightly. It pained him to know just how uncomfortable around him they'd become but he knew that it couldn't be helped, not when he was knee deep in blood most days. He'd sheltered them by keeping them here in this small cottage, they didn't know the reality of the world or if they did, it hadn't touched them yet. The floo flared to life and Harry was ready with his wand only to let it fall slightly at the sight of his old head of house.

"My first broom who gave it to me?" Harry demanded ever the paranoid one. The elderly witches lips twisted slightly into a smile.

"I did mister Potter." She said with a slight nod though her eyes were tired and lacking their usual glimmer of mischief. Harry lowered his wand and handed Hermione a small velvet bag.

"Go. The moment the floo shuts down I'm shutting this place up tight." Hermione's eyes softened and Ron's took on a curious sheen as he looked away clearing his throat.

"Bye Harry." Hermione said hesitantly. Pain laced through him and a part of him died when she hesitated to reach out to him before taking a step back. Yes, things had changed.

"Go, be safe. Forget me." he said before turning away and making his way towards the front door. Behind him he could hear the floo flare to life as his friends slid through his fingers and out of his life. In their absence, only when he could feel for certain that they were gone did he slide down the wall and let out a strangled sob. A part of him knew this was coming; a very _large _part of him, but the reality of it was devastating. It was as if the last bit of his innocence was being forcefully torn from him and he knew it, and he was letting it happen. Merlin it hurt. His fingers dug into the wall as he dragged himself up and made his way to the door. It felt as if he'd been stabbed and it was only the grit in his eyes that kept the tears from falling as he closed the door and began setting up the wards. Hermione had probably figured out what he was going to do, and it was probably the reason he'd let her see him drenched in blood these last few times. A sick part of her would keep her from stopping him, the part that thought it was probably best for him to suffer after what he'd done. Carefully he stepped away from the cottage and apparated…right into the Ministry of Magic.

-2-

The reaction was not immediate. For a moment people just stared at him completely dumbfounded by the fact that he'd apparated into the ministry- which wasn't supposed to be possible. And then with a collective breath several women screamed. The chaos the followed thereafter was almost amusing to watch. People ran without direction tripping and falling over each other sending piles of papers flying through the air in their struggle to get away from him. The floo's were plugged up by people struggling to get out shoving and pushing at each other until it nearly became vicious. Harry simply stood still watching. Eventually the death eaters that were more than talkers began to stomp into the room lifting their masks to their faces as a motion of habit. That was how you could tell a _real_ death eater from the ones that gained the mark through political bargaining. Harry didn't move though, he didn't have to. No one was casting anything. They were simply surrounding him as if he posed a threat or perhaps to warn him that they weren't about to let him escape this time- as if they could stop him. As if to prove his point he held out his hands and sent them all flying towards the walls with a wave of pure magic.

"Potter! Stand down!" Malfoy's voice rang out as he strode into the room his lean figure visible under the light blue robes. Harry cocked his head to the side as the man pulled out his wand. Smirking he lifted his hands palms up causing the death eaters to rise into the air grasping at the invisible hands that were choking them futilely. A second wave of deatheaters began pouring through the doors and floo's shoving the frantic people aside.

"Potter! Release them!" It was Snape this time he was sure but Harry merely glanced at the man narrowing his eyes before swinging his arm around and causing the man to go down ungracefully. It was several seconds before the first scream spilled from white lips and Harry relished the sound as if it were the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. In a way it _was_. Snape had betrayed them all time and time again, had hurt _him_ and his friends.

_Harry Potter…_

Harry shivered involuntarily at the whisper his hand releasing Snape from its grip as he slowly turned towards the presence he could feel fast approaching. Several death eaters let out a shout as a loud crack sounded revealing the dark lord himself. Harry bit the inside of his cheek. How long? How long had he fought this? The darkness, the words whispered in his mind, the _longing_. But no. Voldemort could not love and neither could he. Crimson eyes were gazing at him from a pale face framed by silken black waves and Harry could see the sheer _heat_ there. It took Harry a moment to realize that the man's hair and skin was slightly damp, as if he'd been in the shower. The image was enough to have his hands trembling. This was it wasn't it? The rage the hate, the power and fate that hung between them drawing them together now just as adamantly as they'd once separated them.

"You once gave me an offer." He said carefully allowing his magic to settle around him in a sizzling wave. Voldemort actually appeared to be taken aback his eyes narrowing slightly even as they darkened further and his mouth parted. Harry knew the feeling. When he was younger, when Voldemort had been weaker and morals and history had made them hate each other they had been obsessed with each other. Now Harry was older and the history was so distant, hidden in the taint of blood that he'd spilt himself. He was also powerful, and so was Voldemort, together…the ozone was intoxicating. They'd only fought a few times in the last year and both had enjoyed it more than they'd taken it seriously.

"Go on Potter, you know as well as I that there is only one person in this world that can give you what you need." The man's eyes were glittering and Harry couldn't help but to lean forward a bit.

"You." Harry breathed before he could help it. Voldemort was the one to lean forward this time. Together- Harry could only imagine how explosive they'd be.

"Yesss." Voldemort hissed. "Break for me Potter. Bow before me, the only person in the world that you will bow to, the only person worthy of it." _Submit._ A part of him fell away at the promise hidden in the man's words. He was so tired of fighting, of surviving. He wanted to _live_. He clenched his fists and fought his longing.

"And what if I wanted to stand beside you?" He managed. So close, he was so close to giving in that it ached. Voldemorts chin lifted and his eyes hardened slightly causing Harry to smile thinly before carefully moving forwards until he was standing before the man hardly able to hide the way his body betrayed him as he realized the man _had_ been showering when Harry'd arrived.

"Potter…" The tone was warning and Harry could only shake his head as he gave in and fell to one knee.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for hmm?" He said softly before reaching down and grasping the hem of the man's robe pressing a kiss to it. "My Lord." He whispered gazing up at the man readily. Voldemort's cheeks were subtly flushed and his lips parted as he let out a slow breath his eyes heavy lidded and _burning_. In a flash the man was grasping his wrist and pulling him up flush against a firm chest the damp cloth making him shiver visibly as an arm snaked around his waist and turned him carefully until he was facing the room where stunned death eaters were gazing at them with wide eyes.

"My most faithful today is a day of celebration." Harry relaxed in the man's hold or at least tried to though it was hard to do so when the man's voice was vibrating through him. The hand around his waist slid upwards until it gripped his chin and Harry half expected the man to begin insulting him. He tensed without noticing expecting to be insulted, tricked, betrayed, and killed, anything but what came out of Voldemort's mouth then. "I have chosen my consort!" Harry's heart thudded to a stop and his eyes widened only to flutter shut as his jaw was shifted and warm lips settled over his. Bellatrix let out an inhuman scream from where she stood and it took several death eaters to subdue her but Harry was blind to the drama. Power raced through them urging them merging them, heady ambrosia that left Harry gasping as his mouth was devoured. "Mine Potter." Voldemort mumbled lazily against his mouth before reluctantly pulling away. Slowly Harry became aware of the others in the room as Malfoy carefully lifted his hands and began to applaud.

"Congratulations my lord." Lucius said looking far less shocked than the rest of the death eaters. Voldemort absently slid his fingers across Harry's parted lips his eyes gleaming. Harry knew immediately that he was the only one that the man was aware of. He seemed almost to be…waiting…for what Harry couldn't tell.

"Do you accept Potter?" Voldemort hissed softly his body visibly tense. "Or do I need to woo you further?" He whispered heatedly. Harry shuddered and turned into the man hoping to hide his arousal only to brush it against the man's leg causing him to gasp softly. So softly at only Harry would have been able to hear it.

"No, I'm quite wooed." He said smiling cheekily. Voldemort snorted and pulled him closer still.

"Never reject an offer to be spoilt by me Potter. I'll do it either way you know." He said sliding his free hand to the end of his braid and pulling it loose letting the long wavy hair to tumble loose. "Ah much better." He whispered sliding his fingers through the mess. Harry wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Bastard." He muttered causing Voldemort to laugh richly before stepping away his eyes dark like wine as they slid over him.

"Come my future consort." He said his eyes flaring possessively, gleefully. Harry tried not to listen to the all but silent voice in his head that knew that Voldemort had well and truly won now. Let him! Harry had been betrayed and abandoned his entire life, at least Voldemort was too obsessed with him to kill him or simply leave him. He deserved this didn't he? The man would likely torture him just as much as he would enthrall him. Harry was beyond the point of caring as he allowed the man to tuck him into his arms and apparate. Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment his entire body tensing for a moment before slowly, reluctantly relaxing. "You seem nervous." Voldemort said with a slight frown. Harry let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"I just gave myself to the man that's been trying to kill me since the day I was born." He said shaking his head before laying it against the man's chest and shutting his eyes. "Whatever this is that we've turned into- it's frightening." Harry admitted.

"You're…frightened of me?" The man said hesitantly his voice confused. Harry let out a small chuckle.

"I've always been frightened of you I just wasn't allowed to show it, and now I've placed myself in your hands. I thought you would kill me, torture me, I never dreamed that you would accept me!" He stepped back carefully unable to meet his eyes.

"You're lying." Voldemort said after a moment. "To yourself and to me- it's best if you didn't lie to me at least. You _wanted_ me to kill you or torture you, but you wanted _this_ just as much. You've been left behind by all that you know and love, you've lost sight of the path Albus Dumbledore has set out for you. What you want- no what you _need_ is someone to tell you what's next. What you need is someone that won't leave you behind if you were to truly give in to your darker urges." Voldemort said contemplatively. Harry stared at him with wide eyes and knew that what the man said was the truth, a truth he'd been fighting for e very long time. Since the day Snape had come to him after killing Dumbledore.

"_He raised you like a pig for slaughter."_

"_No! You don't know anything! No! He wouldn't-"_

"_Wouldn't what Potter? Everything you've ever known has been planned and plotted by that man. Did you really think a couple of first years should have been able to get to the philosopher's stone during your first year? If he'd wanted to Dumbledore could have been there the moment the first task was breached! And the Chamber of Secrets? Do I really have to remind you of the wards placed around the school that detect dark objects? Dumbledore knew everything! He would have let Ginny Weasley die in order to test you just like he let Black and Cedric Diggary die. He didn't care about the sacrifices! His only goal was to win this war." The man's dark eyes were intense as they stared into his willing him to understand. "You're a horcrux Potter. That's why Albus has refused to train you; he wanted you to die after you destroyed the other horcruxes." His voice was rough now and his eyes dark, pleading. "Your mother gave up her life for you; don't throw that sacrifice away so easily."_

And just like that the man had left him. He'd never told Hermione and Ron, he hadn't the heart to. He'd never told anyone really, they simply assumed that his grief and anger was over the headmaster's death. Everyone knew that they'd been close- or at least Harry had _thought_ that they'd been. A pig for slaughter. Shortly after that he'd been sent back to the Dursleys and couldn't help the thoughts that began to creep up on him. Had the Dursley's been part of the man's twisted plans? Everything. Things he hadn't noticed before kept coming to mind solidifying the evidence that Snapes' theory was correct. When the ministry had fallen they'd all turned towards him for answers. Answers he didn't have any more because truthfully he felt betrayed, had they known to? He couldn't trust any of them could he? Oddly enough it was only Snape that could be trusted and Harry couldn't help but hate the man's guts for the suffering he'd inflicted on him.

"Harry?" Voldemorts inquiry was nearly gentle and startling. Harry blinked up at the man and gasped when his lips were claimed again this kiss just as powerful and breath taking as the last. He gave himself up to it then, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't be able to fight this, not when he didn't want to, not when his body sang with every touch. Fingers slid up the sides of his arms nearly hesitantly and Harry growled softly at the hesitancy before leaning into the man and thrusting his hips forward slightly. Voldemort delved forward then his hands and lips and tongue staking their claim as they strove to drive him mad.

"My lor- oh fuck!" Harry jerked back and Voldemort let out a furious hiss his arm winding around him and shoving him back behind him as he lifted his wand and struck with all the grace and ease of a pissed off snake sending death eater sprawling across the floor his screams echoing through the room. Harry felt a shiver that wasn't entirely unpleasant slide down his spine. Carefully he eased his face around the man's arm and peaked down at the writhing death eater- a sly smirk slipped across Harry's lips. Draco Malfoy. Harry let out a small pleased sound and reached up pushing dark hair to the side and sliding his lips across the pale strip of skin visible just above the man's collar. Voldemort gasped softly and Harry hummed in excitement before reluctantly pulling away letting his fingers linger over the spot where his mouth had just been.

"Make him suffer later my lord." He said with heated promise. "The sooner he leaves-" A single hand reached out wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss until he was left breathless and struggling to keep the small embarrassing sounds he was making from becoming larger _more_ embarrassing sounds. Voldemort probably would have taken him there he realized as he struggled to remain standing. But somehow he managed to keep some semblance of sanity and was able to pull away and guide him to rest against his front where Harry could _feel_ how much this was effecting the man.

"What is it Malfoy?" Voldemort demanded his fingers sliding through Harry's untamable hair in smooth easy strokes.

"McGonagall's disappeared." Draco said shakily his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at them. Voldemort's hands tightened and Harry sighed.

"I suppose _you_ wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Voldemort said in warning. Harry nodded.

"Ron and Hermione are gone. The golden trio has disbanded at last- you should be happy." Harry said hiding his face in the man's cloak a firm hand gripped his face and pulled him away red eyes searching his. "I owe that to them at least." He said clearly. "You can search my mind all you like but you won't find anything." He said allowing his shields to drop. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"You made sure that you didn't know where they were going, clever. But why?" Harry couldn't hide the hurt he felt it was too raw.

"I'm not the same boy I was in school, I'm harder, darker. I don't care about hurting others any more and they stayed innocent. What we had was lost in the changing tides. I thought you were going to kill me so I let them go, sent them away. Maybe someday I'll look for them but I- I don't think that they would want me to." He said looking away despite the hand holding his chin in place. Voldemort was silent for a long moment before releasing him and tugging him closer pressing his face into the strong chest.

"Go back to the school young Malfoy, your job is done speak nothing of McGonagall's absence to anyone else." Voldemort said easily. "Oh, and next time you interrupt me I _will_ kill you." Harry shivered slightly at the promise his darker side roaring to the front.

"Y-Yes my lord." Draco said with a bow before scurrying out of the room.

"I'll not hurt your friends my consort but perhaps it is best that they are gone right now. The wizarding world is shaping up to be all that I dreamed it to be, but such a world is not kind to those too weak to adapt." Harry relaxed slightly and nodded lifting his head. Red eyes stared into his for a long moment and Harry couldn't help the subtle blush that crossed his features. Slowly, hesitantly he leaned forward his eyes slipping closed-

"My Lord!" Harry cursed softly as he was shoved behind the man as a streak of bright red slipped passed his head. "My Lord move away from him! He's put an enchantment on you I'm sure-!" Bella's screech filled the room followed by several shouts as men tried to grasp her and pulled her back. "Get away from me you fools! Can't you see that our lord is in danger!" She shrieked. Harry felt a growl raise up inside of him and spill passed his lips. Voldemort glanced back at him in shock as his magic snapped out around him before smirking slightly and sending him a heated look filled with challenge. Harry growled loudly and slipped around the man stalking towards the group swinging his arms out causing the struggling death eaters flying.

"Merlin you are a _fool_ of a woman!" Harry hissed throwing his hand out at Bellatrix who let out a choking gurgling sound before falling to the ground in a screaming writhing heap. Anger pulsed through him and crackled around him. "He will _never_ want you! He has chosen _me_ so get over it and move on or I _will_ kill you!" He shouted losing his temper as he lifted his hand causing Bella to hover in the air before snapping back and hitting the wall beyond the doors with a sickening crack. The death eaters looked at him in shock and flinched when his furious gaze landed on them. "Spread the word. _Anyone _that _dares_ interrupt us again will find themselves discovering just how creative I can get when pissed off, understood?" He said in clipped tones. The men nodded wide eyed and Harry smiled thinly. "Good." He snapped before lifting his hands and sending the men flying out of the rooms before slamming and warding the doors. The anger melted off of him in steady waves as he turned and met darkened eyes.

"Beautiful." The man said his voice pure velvet. Harry smirked slightly.

"You like it when I'm angry?" He said tilting his head to the side. Voldemort smiled thinly his eyes glittering.

"Your eyes are like the avada kedavra curse- it's almost inhuman and the air is charged with your power it crackles along my skin like static. It's like I'm watching a storm unfold, beautiful and terrible and awe inspiring, it makes me want to tame you, claim you my wild and unruly creature." He whispered roughly causing Harry to shudder visibly unable to hide how aroused the man made him.

"Funny, I could say the same about you- except your eyes are like blood. It's like your threatening to consume me and you make me want to run and give in to it at the same time." He managed his entire body trembling as red eyes flared.

"Come here Harry." Voldemort whispered causing Harry's legs to move without his permission. A breath hung between them and Harry knew for certain that whatever they had it would never simply die out. And then they were moving lips clashing almost violently while fingers tore at cloth and tempers were tested by buttons and laces.

"Be still." Voldemort said breaking away with a slight hiss. Harry gasped as heat seared across his skin and his clothes fell away littering the ground in ashes. He meant to look up indignantly- he would have too, but before the thought could fully register it registered something entirely different, namely the expanse of naked flesh. He couldn't help the flush that crossed his cheeks then causing a rich chuckle to spill from thin pale lips. He wanted to touch it, taste it- his hands rose reflexively. But halted so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the man's skin. He knew what Voldemort wanted, what he would like, especially now when it was all so new.

"Harry?" He said lowly. Harry breathed sharply and looked up through his lashes, not challenging and yet still ambitious and prideful. Red flared brightly.

"May I?" Harry whispered silkily his tone betraying the submissive words. Voldemort would need submission he knew that, but Voldemort would never truly be satisfied with someone who simply did as they were told. Harry gasped when an arm swept around him tugging his body flush against an equally aroused body forcing him to let out a strangled sound.

"None of that Harry, not now. Prove to me that what I can see in your eyes is real and trust that I won't throw you away. Give in to who you are, it is not a weakness." The whispered words pushed him to the edge. He'd clung to this for so long, so long. Voldemort could destroy him with this they both knew that, but still he was asking Harry to trust him, to give in. The memory of earlier of kneeling before the man accepting his fate rose in his mind and he shivered.

What he wanted...what he really wanted...

"You've been strong for so long Harry, but I know who you are and I know what you need and want. Let go." He soothed quietly. Harry realized that he was trembling, his heart was thudding in his chest and for the first time in a long time- he was scared. Yet he had no choice-

"You always have a choice Harry."

Merlin the man knew him well.

"Say it Harry, like you did earlier. Bow to me."

And he did.

His knees hit the floor before he could stop them and everything he wanted, everything that he'd kept hidden away, protected was suddenly open and raw. He was scared, terrified and wanting. It didn't matter any more though and he knew it. The moment Hermione and Ron had stepped out of his life- he'd fallen into this one. Green eyes lifted slowly, open for the first time in a very long time.

"Please, My Lord."

Voldemort's pleasure was tangible.

"Yessss" He hissed before leaning forward, cupping his cheek and claiming his lips in the same smooth motion. Harry felt his own rise up hesitantly as he grew used to the idea that had so plagued him these past few years. He relaxed slowly, giving in to the ministrations allowing Voldemort to guide him, to pull him up until he was standing and then blindly moving until the back of his legs hit the edge of a bed. A gasp left him involuntarily and Voldemort swallowed it before carefully pulling away.

"Lie down Harry." he whispered. Harry shivered and did so without protest taking a moment to relish the comfort of a real bed- it had been a while since the last time he'd slept in one. "Good" Voldemort's praise shot clean to his arousal making him breathe in sharply. The reaction was instantaneous. Voldemort was on him in a flash body pressed flush against his, hands roaming one up his side the other down his hip as lips claimed him and a knee pressed his thighs apart. He let out a pleasured sob when his arousal was firmly grasped and his eyes met red watching in fascination as the pupils dilated.

"You only bow before me." Was the whispered command as fingers tweaked his nipple punishingly.

"Yes!" He gasped pleasure beginning to wear on him. "Please!" He begged giving in entirely his body writhing. Red eyes narrowed slightly.

"Have you ever bowed to any one before?" Was the demanded answer. Harry let out a growl and sat up sharply.

"Never." He said defiance flaring up inside of him. Of course he hadn't! How could he have! A smirk twisted across thin lips.

"Of course, no one else made you _want_ to give in like I do did they?" Harry gasped as the fist around him tightened and tugged velvet words slipping through his ears pleasantly.

"No." Harry croaked when he could finally speak though even that was a struggle. "Only you." he managed before gasping and arching back when a nail slid across the slit.

"Good." Was his only response before lips settled against his devouring him in the most intoxicating way. The pale hand wrapped around him moved lower nudging his legs further apart making him tremble as it hesitated circling the tight entrance with idle curiosity. Red eyes gazed at him as the kiss slowed and the heat he could see in them told Harry what the man wanted.

"Please." He whispered his voice pleading. Voldemort smirked and Harry nearly sobbed with frustration. Instead he growled allowing the fire to show in his own eyes. "Either you do it or I take care of myself." He hissed his fingers gripping the pillow as his mind protested to his words. Voldemort sneered true annoyance showing in his features.

"I see you will take some training." He said coolly. Harry winced visibly at this and felt himself relax. He looked away.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

"Of me?" Voldemort said concern immediately written in his features.

"Of this." Harry said swallowing thickly. "I thought I could never have this and I'm still frightened that any moment you'll pull away and laugh at me or that you'll shatter me and leave me a pathetic pile of shite." He said clenching his jaw. "I want you." He admitted. "But-" He broke off unable to continue.

"I know." Voldemort whispered. "Neither of us are capable of love anymore Harry, and trust is hard won, but it's something we both desire." He said wincing slightly. "You are mine now Harry, you must trust in the fact that I protect what is mine, that I will treasure you." He said red eyes serious. Harry clenched his teeth.

"Why me?" he whispered softly. Voldemort rose an eyebrow.

"Aside from the fact that you are devastatingly beautiful?" he said nearly fondly. Harry blinked in shock and tilted his head to the side.

"Me...beautiful?" He said incredulously. Voldemort snorted.

"Quite. And mine, entirely mine. I could never see you bowing to another man, and that fire in your eyes won't be quenched in fact it will only grow and consume everything it touches." He whispered his own eyes glittering. "Give in Harry, I am not a very patient man you see." He said forcefully. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You had me the moment I bowed before you my lord." He said using all of his courage to speak. Voldemort leaned close his hair tickling Harry's chest as he pressed his lips to the shell of his ear.

"Then beg." He whispered sending electric shocks through Harry who shivered and gasped.

"Please!" He sobbed giving in reluctantly.

"More." Voldemort hissed the very tip of his finger prodding his entrance. Harry gripped the bedsheets.

"_Please._" He hissed feeling Voldemort shiver.

"_More_." Voldemort hissed in return his voice tense. Harry let out a frustrated sob and reached out winding his arms around the mans' neck.

"_Please my lord._" He said trembling in restraint.

"Better, but not quite. I want you to say it Harry." Voldemort whispered against his neck the other hand coming to rest on his lower back.

"I can't." Harry sobbed shaking. Voldemort pressed their lips together in a slow burning kiss making him ache.

"You can." He whispered. "Obey me Harry." He cajoled. Harry gasped his heart thundering in his chest.

"_Please, whatever you want, fuck me, hurt me,_ **_anything_**_!_" He hissed desperately. Voldemort bit down sharply on his neck and thrust his finger in at the same time causing Harry to see stars.

"Good boy." Voldemort said laving the spot on his neck before beginning a slow torturous journey with his lips tongue and teeth. Harry lost himself to it. During the war sex had been nothing more than comfort and was a rare comfort at that, after the war- well it was just impossible really. He'd lived with Ron and Hermione who were together and exclusive to each other and risking being caught for a night of fun was just not going to happen. He gasped as a tongue dipped into his navel and another finger was pressed into him.

"Ah! _please, ngh!_" He jerked as something inside of him bus brushed against sending flashes of white hot pleasure through him. Voldemort hummed gently sending shocks of pleasure across his belly and straight to his arousal which jerked in response.

"Almost my dear consort." Voldemort said his eyes flashing. Harry gasped and jerked as the spot was brushed against and a twinge of pain shot through him adding to the mix. A third finger slid in and he moaned at the sensation. It had been so long. "You're testing me with all those delicious noises your making." Voldemort rasped suddenly beside his ear. Harry let out a whimper and turned his neck to the side in invitation shivering when Voldemort nibbled along his jaw and tugged at a sore spot with is teeth. Harry thrust down on the fingers and mewled knowing that he couldn't take much more of this- and then Voldemort was there, hot long and pulsing. Sliding home with a burning fullness that made him welcome as Harry arched his back and let out a cry fingers gripping toned shoulders as tightly as he could manage.

"Mine." Voldemort said tightly before gliding out and pushing in beginning a steady pace that was slow and burning making Harry want more his eyes begging silently as he writhed and gasped for air.

"Please!" He gasped reaching out with a shaking hand to cup the strong jaw. Voldemort groaned and nipped his fingers before sliding his hand down and pulling Harry's leg up for better access. Harry gasped as the pace sped and the force became deliciously uncontrolled driving him further and further into delirium- he cried out when a hand wrapped around him preventing him from painfully from finding release.

"We come together." Voldemort whispered sharply and Harry let out a sob as he struggled to hold himself back his fingernails drawing sharp red lines down tanned skin unknowingly. Voldemort tensed and Harry gasped as he was suddenly thrown over the edge with a shout heat pulsing inside of him. It was a few moments before he could blink past the haze left behind by his orgasm. He was still panting though it was slowing slightly and it took him a moment to notice red eyes gazing at him obsessively. It should have worried him, but in retrospect he knew that it would worry him more if the man _wasn't _looking at him this way. Voldemort smirked slightly as if reading his thoughts and pressed a kiss to his belly before sliding off and rolling over. Harry rolled his eyes at the entirely _smug_ look the man was wearing.

"What?" he said amused. Voldemort smirked.

"I win." He said simply before sliding off the bed. Harry felt a thrill of fear race through him.

"You...win?" he said feeling suddenly unsure. Voldemort turned to him frowning.

"You are my last horcrux Harry, you are also the last hope that the wizarding world could cling to. You are irrevocably mine, and so is the wizarding world. You were the last piece to the puzzle I now have everything I ever wanted." He said leaning forward to steal a kiss. "Dumbledore once told me that what I wanted could never truly make me happy but I knew that he was wrong." He said toying with a loose strand of hair. "I knew that I could be happy, that I _would_ be happy, and now, I am." He said trailing his fingers across a particularly red spot on his neck. Harry frowned slightly unsure of how to take that. Voldemort gazed at him for a moment before snorting. "Don't strain yourself Potter, that wasn't a love confession." He said dismissively. Harry nodded slowly and smirked his eyes raking the nude form lingering on the long scratches across his torso.

"Shower?" He said sitting up only to wince slightly. Voldemort's smirk if possible grew _more_ smug and before Harry could sneer the man was scooping him up and tossing him over a shoulder. "Bastard! Let me down!" Harry squeaked indignantly. Voldemort snorted and smacked his ass.

"Wild thing aren't you?" he said amused. Harry smirked and gave the man a sultry look.

"You have no idea." He breathed. Voldemort stared at his lips for a long moment in contemplation.

"Careful Potter, I have a tendency to tame wild things." He said lowly causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat.

"Do your worst...my lord." He said gazing up at the man from beneath his eyelashes. Voldemort stopped walking and leaned close.

"Ready for round two already?" he said teasingly his breath hot against his skin. Harry breathed in sharply.

Merlin this man would be the death of him.


End file.
